


All Blood Flows Red

by fenfyre (Jace)



Series: The Poetry Of Ideas [5]
Category: Blood Bank (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Blindfolg, Bondage, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Gag, Humiliation, Impact Play, M/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Clamps, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: A collection of Blood Bank Tumblr Posts that I need to migrate due to recent events





	1. Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blood bank (it's a manga, if you haven't read it then it's up to you if you do) smut, maybe with toys and penetration idk,, please,,, I will sell you my soul and life long dedication

One pushed himself deeper with a grunt, relishing the pathetic noise Shell let out, gasping and choking around his cock. Control rushed to his head and through his body, drowning out everything but his slave, his senses hyper-focused on the beauty at his feet.  
Shell was always exceptionally gorgeous, even for a vampire. Poised with elegant ease when he commanded his employees, stunningly sharp and focused when he negotiated with representatives, burning with passionate, righteous fury when he defended the weak without a care in the world for his reputation. Not that he’d have to care, not with his heritage.  
And yet, for all the times that beauty had taken One’s breath away, it would never shine as bright as when Shell was on his knees, tears clumping his lashes together and spit dripping down his chin, submitting all of himself into One’s care, his rough hands and sharp words and the searing pain of his punishments. Nothing in this world would ever be as lovely as Shell Overlord revealing his true self, stripped down as far as he could go.  
Heavy leather collar wrapped around his neck, wrists and ankles shackled together with sturdy leather cuffs, metal chains clinking together with every minute movement.

“Come on”, One taunted, gloved hand slapping a flushed cheek in a patronizing gesture, making Shell’s lashes flutter in delight, moan muffled but eager. “You can do better. Time to thank your Master.” He pulled back out, resting the bulbous tip of his cock against Shell’s wet lips, letting his slave draw a few much needed breaths. “You want to thank me, right?”  
The answer was less a word and more a desperate, breathless whine but it sounded enthusiastic enough that One buried himself back inside, sliding down Shell’s throat with a single, forceful thrust that had his slave shudder and gag, tears spilling over and drawing wet tracks across his cheeks.

“Only you could be depraved and perverted enough to be grateful for what I did to you.” One leaned forward a bit, glanced down at the searing red lines he’d drawn across the milky white skin of Shell’s back, each one a testament to a stinging crack of his whip, each one his slave had begged and pleaded for.  
He wanted to touch them, feel the heat against his fingertips, trace the raised welts and make his slave twitch and whimper at every touch. But he didn’t want to take off his gloves, enjoyed the soft noises of leather against leather with every movement and simply adored how Shell trembled at every brush of the supple material against his skin. Maybe later.  
Now he grabbed a fistful of his slave’s blond hair, holding him steady as he sped up the movements of his hips, fucking his slave’s throat mercilessly.

“Look at you, the great Overlord, on his knees choking on human cock. What a pathetic, filthy slut you are…” Shell just whined, high and needy, and strained to take even more. Instead of screwing his eyes shut with shame and embarrassment he blinked them open to look up at One, tears still streaming down his cheeks but eyes wide open, loving and trusting and swimming in delirious happiness. Their ethereal green shone even brighter when they were red from crying. Gorgeous.  
He’d come faster than planned like this, with Shell looking up at him, lapping up insults like they were the highest praise he’d ever heard, letting go of his famed pride with a natural ease that was almost as arousing as working him with the whip had been.

“Enough”, he snarled, using his grip on Shell’s hair to pull the slave off his cock, thick strands of spit connecting the tip to shiny lips as Shell coughed up saliva, body heaving with the strain but cock standing hard between his spread thighs, precome sliding down the length and dripping onto the hardwood floor.  
The elegant silver chain connecting the clamps biting into rosy pink nipples jingled with every cough and labored inhale. It was an almost hypnotic sight.  
“You got me wet, now let me enjoy that other hole of yours.”

Without warning One raised a foot and pressed the sole of his boot against Shell’s shoulder, shoving his slave back until he tipped over and crashed into the floor, unable to brace himself against the fall with both wrists tied to his ankles. The pressure against his tender back had him cry out but his cock pulsed, more precome sliding along the shaft as One fell to his knees between Shell’s spread legs.  
“Knees to your chest”, he commanded, voice sharp as he gave the inside of a white thigh a sharp smack that made Shell yelp and follow the instruction as fast as he could, delirious as he was at that moment. “So eager. Just what I expect of my depraved little slut…”

One let his hands wander down his slave’s soft thigh until he could squeeze a wonderfully exposed, supple cheek before dipping his fingers down to Shell’s opening.  
He easily found the flared base of the plug he’d inserted earlier. A heavy thing of mahogany, whittled and smoothed and worked with oils until it was perfectly fit for these kinds of play. It had held Shell open and ready during his punishment, pressing against his insides as a dull promise of what was to come if he just behaved. Shell always behaved when given incentive like this.  
One removed the toy quickly and without much tenderness and threw it to the side like the needless asset it had just become. There was one more thing he had to take care of before he could enjoy the tight heat of his willing slave.

“What are you, Shell?”, he almost growled, lust twisting dark and pressing in his stomach as he lined his cock up with the little hole, glistening with oil. His slave shivered and bucked into the promising touch, trying to force him inside but failing miserably when One pulled back.  
“I’m … mhhhh, ahh … yours, Master”, Shell panted, quickly understanding he wouldn’t get anything before he answered.  
“And what does that mean?”  
“’m yours to … to punish and hurt and … and f-fuck. Whatever you want. Do what-whatever you want, you … you own me, Master.”  
“I do. Now, if you really want me to mess you up, repeat after me: I’m a pathetic, desperate slut for human cock.”

Shell’s needy expression broke apart and instead made way for an honest, serene smile that was simply gorgeous on his flushed face, still wet with tears and spit and precome. His eyes sparkled happily as he returned One’s intense gaze.  
“I’m … a pathetic, desperate slut and I … I love begging my Master for his thick human cock…” One couldn’t help the twitch of his hips, bringing his tip back to Shell’s inviting entrance.  
“Good enough”, he grinned back before, finally, thrusting into his slave’s tight little hole.


	2. Lessons Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soo.... I know your keyboard is fucked currently. The real question is though, can you write Shell getting fucked even harder than your keyboard? (I'm imagining you looking down at your keyboard with a mix of horror and concern.)

Shell didn’t know how late it was, how much time had passed since One had left him bound in the darkness. Minutes or hours, maybe. Days?  
The blindfold and gag were buckled perfectly in place, cool, supple leather wrapped around his eyes and jaw, pressed against his lips, making it hard to breathe. His nose was still mostly clogged from crying his heart out earlier during his punishment, dried tear tracks itching on his cheeks.   
His skin was burning and stinging from his shoulders all the way down to his ass and the backs of his thighs. His Master had been thorough. First with his hands, then he’d taken the cracking whip to Shell’s back before finishing strong with the cane, beating his ass until he was sobbing.   
After the punishment One had ordered him to kneel on the floor, put the gag and blindfold on him and then connected his cuffed wrists to a chain hanging from the ceiling, adjusting the length until Shell’s arms were raised high above his head, muscles trembling as the position forced him to his limits.  
  
Shell barely noticed how his knees started to ache and the muscles in his shoulders locked up under the strain the position put on them, the uncomfortable sensations all but drowned out by the way the skin of his back and ass was stinging hotly, throbbing in time with his own, flighty heartbeat. Oh how he wished for something, anything that would tell him One was still close, watching over him. A rustle of fabric, a few quiet steps, soft, even breathing, a word, maybe. Praise or an insult, no matter what.  
It was another eternity caught in darkness until Shell got the sign he’d been silently praying for. Fingers weaved through his hair and he strained his neck to lean further into the touch, breathing a needy noise that turned into a quiet shriek when a fistful of his hair was grabbed and his head yanked back.   
  
“Has my filthy slave learned his lesson yet?”, One asked, voice low as he spoke them directly into Shell’s ear. The vampire felt like crying all over again, this time with happiness. One was still here. He’d been watching over him all this time. He’d come to take care of him.  
It was impossible to answer in any way, the gag keeping him from speaking, One’s fist in his hair proving he was definitely not meant to nod. So Shell just kept still, struggled to even out his breaths though he had no control over how his heart was racing with shock and excitement.  
“Seems like you’re not an entirely lost cause…” The words, no matter how far away from actual praise, still made Shell’s chest and cheeks flush with pride, eyes singing as they started to water. The next moment deft fingers opened a set of buckled and pulled away the blindfold so he could see again. His Master’s face was a little blurry through the tears but no less beautiful. Strong and mostly impassive, though Shell could see the tiniest hint of fondness in dark eyes. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking.   
  
“Oh, you poor thing…” That tone was definitely mocking and Shell couldn’t help but shiver as a gloved hand came up to wipe away the single tear that had spilled and dripped down his cheek. “Think I’m done with you? No, pet. I still have some plans…”  
One reached out to adjust the chain again, pulling it up even further so that Shell had no choice but to stumble to his feet, the insistent tug sending sharp jolts of pain to his shoulders and down his spine, skin of his back rippling and burning and he let out a scream of pain that was muffled into the gag.   
  
“Look what you’ve done”, One hummed as he fixed the chain in a position that forced Shell to balance on his toes, body stretching and arching and aching. But all the pain he was feeling still wasn’t enough to make him miss the expression on One’s face as his Master reached down and wrapped gloved fingers around his erection. It looked obscene, the way his black pants were open just enough to free his cock while the rest of his outfit was still perfectly put together, his boots, his black shirt and gloves…  
“I hope you’re prepared to take responsibility.”  
It was then that Shell noticed the way that cock was glistening, already covered in oil, and another shiver ran through his whole body, making the chains jingle above his head. His own cock was throbbing with excitement, had been hard since they’d entered the play room much earlier and god, he wanted this but … he wasn’t prepared, not really. There had been some fingering earlier, after his spanking and before One had chained him into position, but that had been more teasing than preparation, left him wet and empty but not by any means ready to take One’s length…  
Judging by the look on his Master’s face he was very aware of that, eyes glinting and lips pulled into the most subtle of grins.   
  
Before Shell could really react he lost his footing completely, legs pulled out from under him and wrapped around One’s waist as strong arms lifted him up and held him with ease. Thrashing and yelping helplessly, gagged and arms restrained there was nothing Shell could do but comply. It wasn’t long until he felt the wet, hot nudge of One’s cock against his hole.   
The feeling alone made cold fear clamp around his lungs but at the same time his stomach throbbed with want, precome oozing from his own erection as he wiggled down, needy noise muffled into the gag. One chuckled and it was a dark, hot sound.  
  
“What a filthy, needy slut…”  
That was the last thing Shell heard for a while because then One thrust up and into him, not stopping until he filled him completely, made his body shiver and convulse and his ears ring with a high-pitched sound that drowned out everything else.  
It was painful, as expected. But Shell was nothing if not used to pain and compared to the way his entire back was still on fire the feeling of One’s invasion was a subtle burn, more pleasure than anything else. After a few deep, merciless thrusts he was moaning and writhing in his Master’s hold, giving himself completely to the sensations One forced onto him.  
The pace was brutal from the very beginning, hard and fast and so deep, every thrust knocked the breath out of him, made him keen for more.   
His Master’s strength was incredible, the way he grabbed Shell’s waist and bounced the vampire on his cock, without any real support but for the chain still keeping Shell’s arms stretched out over his head.  
  
After a while the dull ache around his opening lessened, and he relaxed, trusting his Master completely. There was still a stinging sensation but it was wonderful now, sending delicious sparks of lust through his body with every hard shove of One’s hips, making his cock throb and leak, bouncing heavy up against his stomach and slapping down against his Master’s.  
“You were so hard…”, One forced out, teeth grinding together and breath quickening with exertion. “All the while I hit you and whipped you and beat you. Even when I chained you up and left you here your cock was so excited … You really are a disgusting piece of filth…”  
  
Shell could feel his eyes cross with delight, heat flooding him at the cruel words that were nothing but the truth. It had aroused him, each and every hit, being bound and gagged and blindfolded had left his cock heavy and dripping and his Master’s sneer made it even better.   
But what did that reveal about One? That after everything he was still here, giving Shell what he needed and, evidently, judging by the hot, hard length thrusting into him over and over again, enjoyed himself just as much? How telling was it really that his pupils blew wide when Shell fell to his knees in front of him or leaned over to present his bruised ass?  
Oh, Shell knew very well what a deranged slut he was. But he was One’s deranged slut and his Master _loved_ him that way. That thought alone was almost enough to make him come but he wasn’t quite there just yet. So instead Shell smiled wide behind his gag and fought to regain his vision, to get his eyes to focus back on One’s face.   
Dark hair was sticking to his Master’s forehead, brows creased with effort and concentration and eyes, so focused and alert and alive, trained on Shell’s expression. Their gazes locked and it only took One a second to pick up his pace even more, hips slamming against Shell’s bruised ass when he began pounding into him without a shred of mercy.  
  
Shell screamed and even the gag wasn’t enough to completely muffle the piercing noise this time. It was all too much. The dull ache in his shoulders, his skin that wouldn’t stop burning, the assault on his sore ass, the thick cock spearing into him, his Master’s intense gaze that kept him pinned even more than chains ever could.  
Shell spilled himself between their slick bodies, spraying against his own, twitching stomach and the hard planes of his Master’s abs. A few drops even made it up to his chest.  
  
One didn’t slow down. Considering their numerous previous encounters, Shell really shouldn’t have expected him to. But there was something he hadn’t expected. An uncharacteristically self-indulgent chuckle that turned into a groan, One’s head tipping back as he kept fucking into Shell’s loose, spent body.  
“You can do that again, can’t you?”, he taunted, voice rough and animalistic and he still wouldn’t slow down.   
Shell whimpered, unsure if he really could when his body sagged, remaining strength all but melted out of his muscles by his own orgasm. One only took a moment to balance him out before picking up the pace again, shrugging, almost nonchalant.   
“Ah, we’ll just have to find out…”  
And he said it like a man who knew exactly that Shell could, that he’d do whatever it took to make his Master happy and come as many times as asked. Even if it took them all night. Which, in the end, it would.


	3. Keepsake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fluffy / loving blood bank smut? Honestly Shell and Eric deserve it after the last chapters of Hell (your writing is amazing and I hope you have a wonderful day!)

It was dusk when Shell stirred awake, having kicked off the covers during the day with nothing but the lingering heat left to blanket him, his skin flushed and a little sticky. A soft smirk played around his lips as he rolled out of bed, stretching his sore muscles with a quiet moan.  
As expected he found Eric outside, watering the sea of white roses that were still blooming as beautiful as ever across his mother’s grave. The setting sun scattered millions of shimmering crystals across the surface of the ocean and tinted the scene in hues of mellow oranges and reds, painting colour into the blossoming petals.   
  
Smiling fondly Shell rested his elbows on the banister of the veranda, patiently tilting his head while he watched his lover work.   
Eric was wearing a simple, blue shirt and the pants that hugged his muscular legs and impeccable backside beautifully, leather boots haphazardly tied.   
He’d gotten a tan since he’d moved to the south permanently and it suited him. As did the wide, carefree grins he seemed to wear all the time now. The ones that made Shell’s chest swell and his breath stutter for just a moment.   
  
After he’d finished Eric bent down to pluck one of the roses, carefully freeing the stem from it’s thorns as he headed over to the house. It had taken them a while to rebuild and it wasn’t quite the same as before. Shell had insisted on more comfortable furniture, among other things. But it looked similar enough from the outside, sun-kissed veranda and drooping roof included.  
The steps creaked just the same when Eric climbed them, his boots heavy on the weathered wood, before he slid behind Shell with a low hum.   
  
The rose was tucked behind Shell’s ear in an endlessly gentle gesture as Eric kissed his neck, warm, calloused fingers skimming down his throat and chest until they came to rest on his barely covered hips.   
It was still way too hot for real clothes so he’d only slipped into one of Eric’s shirts when he’d gotten up, just long enough to cover his backside, half the buttons torn off during their frenzy this morning.  
  
“Slept well?”, Eric hummed, the words vibrating against Shell’s neck and making goosebumps trail across his skin.  
“It’s so warm…”, he breathed, finger’s curling around the hand rail as Eric’s slipped lower, caressed his bare thighs. “But … but sleeping next to you is really … calming. And I was very tired…”  
“I bet you were.” There was a smile to Eric’s voice and he pressed more kisses to Shell’s skin, aligning their bodies perfectly. It was pure instinct to move back into him, to bare his neck for Eric’s wonderful ministrations.   
  
His cock was already half hard when Eric wrapped a hand around him, coaxing him to full hardness with clever, experienced movements.   
“I missed you so much”, he admitted, soft words breathed into blond hair and Shell shivered, not sure whether it was the delicious friction or the loving confession making his skin tingle. “I love your letters but … they’re not enough…”  
Shell let out a shuddering breath as Eric’s hand wandered to his opening, still soft and slick from their earlier activities. Two fingers slipped in with ease and Eric growled.  
  
“No…”, Shell sighed. “No, they’re … they’re not…” Another soft growl as he started to move his hips back into the stretch, the movement of Eric’s fingers perfectly timed with the slide of his other hand. But Shell was long ready and he wanted…  
“Take me”, he pleaded, eyelids sliding down until the orange red glitter of the ocean’s surface was about everything he could still see. “Please Eric, I … I missed you, too…”  
Eris sighed against his skin and let go of him after a few more, sweet moments. The metallic clink of a belt buckle being opened and the noise of a zipper being pulled down was music to Shell’s ears and seconds later Eric was inside him.  
  
Shell’s heated moan echoed along the beach, hands still holding onto the banister as Eric wrapped an arm around his chest to pull them flush against another, the roll of his hips smooth and indulgent. As much as Shell had come to love it when they took their time, skin against skin, rolling in the soft sheets of Eric’s bed … doing it like this had it’s very own charm.   
Too impatient and needy for each other to undress or even head inside, giving in to their desires whenever they felt like it without anyone to keep them apart.   
Besides, being out in the open like this, even if there was not a single soul for miles and miles, it did excite Shell in a way he hadn’t expected before trying it for the very first time.   
  
Shell sighed and tipped his head to the side even further, offering himself up with everything he had and being taken care of in turn. Being kept. It was all he’d ever hoped for and more.   
Because this happiness, however scattered and brief it was at times, was finally his to keep in turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/) or my [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fenfyre)


End file.
